Nii-san!
by AkaneIchihara
Summary: "Nee if you want, I'll let you in one a secret! You know Ryoma's got three older brothers, and he's the youngest and not the most naturally talented one. Did you know? You didn't! Well now I guess you do." Takes place in New Prince of Tennis at the U-17 camp. Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis it belongs to Konomi Takeshi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

An abnormally tall man wearing a white lab coat with his long black hair tied in a low pony tail stood before the gates of the local high school of the area. Taking a deep breath he slowly started to make his way to his destination. Once there, he entered an office with clear whiteboards filled with equations everywhere the eye can see. Even the windows were not completely spared, while stacks of papers metres high littered the room. Taking a moment to take in the familiar room he slowly walked over to the door that connected the adjoining room. Gently knocking, he entered without waiting for an answer from the occupant within.

In the dark room dimly lit by only the multiple monitors mounted on the wall and desk sat a young male dressed in a white lab coat similar to the intruder with a navy shirt underneath his coat and black pants. Black hair with a green sheen tied in a short, low ponytail at the base of his neck, golden catlike eyes that sat behind thin frames, the young male was one that many of the female population would have considered handsome with a boyish charm and spent all their time chasing. The young male turned his head before he casually rested an elbow on the table, smiling a smile that faintly resembled more of a smirk in reply to the man that has just entered.

"Ara ara, long time no see Saito-san. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Now, now. I just dropped by to greet you since I was just in the neighbourhood with my family."

"Really? How are you're wife and daughter by the way?"

"Wonderful actually! Tsuki-chan's so adorable, she really misses playing with you! Her fifth birthday's coming up, you should come and-"

"What are you actually here for a besides hiding from your wife?" the young male interrupted before Saito began to rant about his beloved daughter. Pausing, the abnormally tall man's smile grew even wider if possible.

"Che", seeing that the tall man wasn't answering the young male turned back to the computer monitors and continued to type.

"We're going to invite this year's middle schoolers to the camp. We've seen their potential and this year's batch is better than more than half of the high schoolers already in the camp. Also the World Cup is going to allow each country to enter 10 middle schoolers to compete. The head coach thought we should tell you now so you aren't surprised when you turn up and-"

"I already know about that, the rest I already guessed and yes I will be coaching this year like I have for the past two years." The young male cut in before the man could continue.

"Really? That's good to here. Well, now that all I came here for is done I'll see you at the camp then Rei-chan!" the tall man yelled before he bolted for the door, slamming his head on the door frame as he left

*sigh*

"Honestly! How many times do I have to remind that man not to call me by that silly honorific! Well, I suppose I can always get back at him when I return to the camp." Sighing again, the young male then smirked as a Cheshire like smile spread across face.

"I hope those middle schoolers are ready to face hell. Especially Ryo-chan! I wonder if Ryo-chan's surpassed Ryo-kun yet? Ryoga-nii has also been saying that he'll turn up at the World Cup. Meh, we'll just have to see I guess."

The young male then turned back to his multiple screens and resumed typing as he hummed in content.

**Authors note**

Hey please go easy on me, it's the first time I'm writing and submitting a fanfic. I LOVE Prince of Tennis and wanted to write a fanfic based on the New Prince of Tennis cause I don't think there are enough out there. Please review follow or favourite my story and tell me whether or not I should continue writing the story. Constructive criticism is fine but PLEASE don't flame. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the U-17 camp

Chapter 1 - Welcome to the U-17 camp

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT it belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Some of the dialogue is from the anime and manga.

Edited: 19/4/2015

"Hey."

As the evening sun was beginning to set on the horizon, a young male stepped off the bus as he greeted the three men standing at the gates. The tall man who had visited him just weeks before stood there accompanied by two men. The first was a man in a white suit,with long, brown hair with a single strand across his face. The other was a muscular man with brown hair slicked back.

"Welcome back Rei-kun" The long, brown haired man greeted in response.

"Kurobe-san, Tsuge-san, it's nice to see the two of you again. I can't say the same about you Saito-san."

"Waah! Why Rei-chan?!" The man tall man cried as a shocked look crossed his face for a second before morphing into a questioning one in response to the young male's reply.

"You just answered your own question." the young male in question calmly replied in response.

"When? All I did was ask you why Rei-chan you were mad at me. Is there something wrong with that Rei-chan? Rei-chan?"

"Enough teasing Saito, Rei-kun needs to settle back into the camp as soon as possible. The high schoolers are already here and training. The middle schoolers are arriving tomorrow morning." The man with the long brown hair interjected before the young male's faint twitch turned into violence in the forms of the most sadistic means of torture.

Sighing, the long brown haired man turned towards the young male whose anger that was hidden behind his ever present smile and glasses began to fade. Even when he was furious beyond measure, he would continue to smile, scheming a slow torture and humiliation surpassing that of an ordinary human. Having calmed down, the young male's face continued to beam in front of the judges.

But only for now. His anger was merely placated.

"Alright. I'll need to see the files of those currently at the camp and how much they've improved."

"You'll be surprised at the rate of growth for some. Especially Tokugawa. The strength he's acquired since losing to -"

"I'll be the one to judge for myself. The files are just there as a guide."

Sighing at the interruption, the brown haired man merely shook his head at the young male's response.

"By the way, I've been curious. Are you still dating Kyoko?"

"I-I fail to see how my private life is any of your business! You don't see me intrude intruding on your relationship with your wives!" Huffed the young male, before turning and striding towards the camp. Though the three men can were able to spot the faint blush that briefly dusted the young male's cheek before disappearing.

"That's because Kyoko's agreed to be our resident doctor for the duration of the camp." The tall man replied.

"Wha-?"

"She agreed the moment we mentioned that you were going to be here. She said that she wanted the two of you to spend _'quality'_ time together." Smirked the brown haired man.

"Humph!" Turning his head as a faint blush again crossed his face, the young male began, to sprint towards the camp before the two males were again given a chance to embarrass him, the youngest.

Shaking his head in disapproval and sighing, the brown, slicked back haired man turned and gave the two men a look of disappointment.

"And you two wonder why he never visits or calls either of you during the year."

"Eh? Rei-chan talks and visits you during the year?" exclaimed the tall man, while the brown haired man merely cocked his head in question. Without a word, the muscular man simply turned back towards the camp and started walking.

"Oh come on Tsuge! Tell us! So does he?" Yelled the tall man as he chased after the silver haired man while the long, brown haired man sighed, shaking his head before turning to follow the two."

* * *

Sighing as he unpacked what little he had brought seeing as how he already had clothes and such from the previous years that he had stayed at the camp, he looked at the room that he had modelled after his own office at the school, with the neatness of this room being the exception. In the dark room that closely resembled the camp's monitor room, he sat down in front of the monitors as he quickly set about to read the files. Seeing that all he could concentrate on was his earlier conversation with Kyoko when he found her, the male quickly turned the screens off, opting to instead go to bed, the moon high above the sky in the west, hinting at the time long past midnight.

* * *

_*SLAM*_

_The young male quickly marched into the room, nearly slamming the door off its hinges before walking towards the woman that casually sat on a swivel chair, with her elbows propped up on the desk behind her._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here Kyoko?"_

_"Oh, Rei. I didn't expect you to be finished chatting with the three of them so soon. And here I was going to surprise you. Guess they spilled the beans huh."_

_"When were you going -"_

_"-to tell you? When you got here of course! Is it so wrong for a woman to want to spend time with her boyfriend?" Standing as she finished his sentence for him, she walked closer, wrapped her arms around him, hanging from his neck._

_"Now that you're here, why don't we have some fun nee~?" she whispered before leaning into him._

_Needless to say, he didn't get back to his room till past midnight._

* * *

Shaking his head, he quickly cleared his mind of the day's events and surprises, knowing if two certain coaches were to find out what had happened, he would never hear the end of it or live it down.

* * *

"Tokugawa! Irie! Oni! Tanegashima!"

At the sound of their names, four high schoolers turned around to greet the young male who had called out to them.

"Coach! Welcome back." They replied.

"Did you hear about how middle schoolers are being invited to the camp today?"

"Yeah."

"As expected of you Coach since it's you we're talking about here. Who are you going to be coaching this year?"

"We'll see. As it stands, I'm thinking of taking on some of this year's middle schoolers if not all of them. The potential some of them have displayed to me during this year's National is phenomenal."

"Ara, it must be something special to have caught your eye. You almost never give that kind if praise. I mean, Tokugawa was the only one last year who caught your eye. Right?"

"Of course. Especially the drive some of them will have when they see the strength of the upper courts." Smirking, the young male closed his eyes as he reminisced on the ones at the camp he had seen with the potential to rise to the top of the professional world.

"Humph. Yeah, well I'm going to head over the monitor room now. My suggestion is that the four of you are outside when Coach Kurobe makes his announcement to the camp when the middle schoolers arrive. Head Coach Nyudou's going to drop some presents later."

Standing, the young male headed towards the exit.

* * *

*Ring, Ring*

"Moshi moshi."

"Oi! Seishoujo! Did you know that Ryoma's accepting Japan's U-17 invitation?"

"Yeah I did hentai oyaji and please stop calling me that."

"No way! Besides I'm your father you should be showing your old man respect!"

"So you are admitting that you are an old man. That's good to hear. They say that acceptance is always the first step."

"Hey! I'm still young and a hit with the ladies. In fact, isn't it because of me that your relationship with Kyoko-"

"What else did you call me for baka oyaji, because I'm really busy. If it's something stupid my finger might accidentally slip and I might accidentally call Rinko kaa-san and accidentally let slip all your hiding places for your perverted magazines. That would be a real shame wouldn't it. Especially the limited edition ones that-"

"Alright! Alright! Geez you're pure evil! I bet your smirking right now!"

*Smirk* "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about now talk, please."

*sigh* "Ryota's a German U-17 representative. He called just now."

"...Really. That is interesting. Looks like Ryoma's hurdle is much higher than before. ...Ryoma... has always been chasing after Ryota, hasn't he oyaji? Even though they're twins, Ryoma's never once beaten Ryota. Ryota was always faster, stronger and more naturally talented than him. But, it's changed now hasn't it? His growth leading up to Nationals was exponential and at this rate, it's only a matter of time before Ryoma catches up to Ryota. My bet is that he'll catch up by the time it's the World Cup. Because, the person he is closest to, the person he doesn't want to lose to anymore and the person he wants to defeat more than anyone else in the world is his twin, Ryota, and that worries me sometimes."

"Quit worrying too much. You're taking the role of their nii-san too seriously. They're my brats and I know them better than anyone else. One's growth drives the other to improve while one's improvement drives the other to keep training to stay ahead and not be left behind. Together the two of them help each other to grow and improve. They'll be fine."

"..."

"Oi! Seishoujo! Are you there?"

"Sorry. I'm just so shocked that you still have a functioning brain and can actually say something so meaningful."

"Hey!"

*chuckle* "You know oyaji, there's a limited edition magazine that just came out that I managed to get my hands on. They only printed a thousand of them. If you want, I'll give it to you. Just be careful Rinko kaa-san doesn't find it. If she does, I'm going to deny any involvement."

"Heh heh, I knew I could rely on you seishoujo. Well bye!" *click*

"I told him not to call me that. Maybe I should replace the women's bodies in the magazine with bodybuilders' and send it to him? ...Nah, maybe another day I'm feeling generous today."

* * *

Opening the doors, the young male slowly entered the darkened monitor room that somewhat resembled his own, lit only by the monitor screens. The tall man and the long haired man were watching the monitors while the man with the brown hair slicked back was doing push-ups on the floor.

"Oh Rei-chan! You're finally here and just in time as well! This year's National champions Seishun Gakuen just arrived." The tall man remarked in response to his entrance.

"Ah."

Pulling out a chair, the young male then took out and began eating a box of strawberry pocky, disregarding the tall man's comment as he watched the monitors.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't your brother the reason they won?"

"What of it?" The young male snapped, glaring at the tall man, not the slightest bit pleased at being interrupted in the middle of eating his favourite snack.

"Nothing, nothing, just a passing thought. Oh look! It seems some hot headed high schoolers are there to test their skills!" In a poor attempt to change the subject and divert attention from him, the tall man frantically pointed to the monitors. Uninterested in continuing to torment the tall man, the young male filed the annoyance that had just taken place in the back of his mind for later and turned back to the multiple monitors.

As the long, brown haired man continued to list the names and skills of the middle schoolers, the young male continued to file them in his mind for later purposes, having already either seen or heard of most of them from Ryoma. There were a couple of players whose skill and potential definitely caught his eye.

"Hmm, they're doing far better than I expected."

* * *

"It's time for me to make the announcement." the long brown haired man commented. Standing, he started to make his way to the balcony.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Strategic Coach Kurobe Yukio. I have the duty of directing this camp while the Head Coach is away. At this time, while the 20 members of the 1st string are away in Korea, the 2nd string members will have 50 middle schoolers added to it. Even though all you high schoolers do not approve of this, I have heard this year's middle school tennis level has risen quite high." _'__You got that right. Most of them are better than more than half the high schoolers already here.'_ thought the young male in response to Coach Kurobe's observation.

"Men! We must work together to cultivate our talents. As such, let us aim higher as the Japanese U-17 representatives."

"However, I have a message from the Head Coach.'300 members seems to be too big. Drop 250 balls and those who cannot obtain one must return home immediately.'"

Having said that, Coach Kurobe returned to the monitor room.

Watching from the monitor room, the four of them watched as the high schoolers struggled to obtain a ball, whereas all 50 middle schoolers were able to obtain a ball. Some even more than one.

"Quite a lot of people are going to be eliminated. Right Rei-chan?" the tall man questioned as he turned to the youngest amongst them

Ignoring the tall man, the youngest turned to Coach Kurobe for a number of those who weren't able to obtain a ball.

"Almost half of the players don't have a ball-."

"-and those are all high schoolers. Right? Made made dase." the young male stated, having already guessed from what little he had seen.

"That's right."

"Nee Rei-chan, I don't see your brother anywhere amongst the middle schoolers. At this rate, he'll definitely be eliminated."

"It's fine."

_The high schoolers struggled to reach the last ball._

"He'll definitely come to defeat strong players. And knowing him-"

_The last ball shot in the air and landed in a familiar hand._

"-he'll make a flashy entrance"

_"Chisu."_

**Authors Note**

Hey again. Thank you to everyone who followed or favourited the story and many thanks to SilverSapphire34523, Librajem, BunniesRcute and Aprilia Echizen for taking the time to review my story. Thanks to that I was able to finish the next chapter so fast. Please excuse any errors cause this chapter is hasn't been proofread yet and I typed this up on my phone and please review favourite or follow. Thanks :)

Published: 16/4/2015

Updated: 19/4/2015 - I managed to proofread my chapter so i hope i got rid of any errors that were in it. I also made some minor changes to certain parts but not much. Thanks again to SilverSapphire34523 for reviewing this chapter as well as miuruzeny for taking the time to review my story, although personally I was hoping for more responses on what to improve on an what everyone thinks of the story so far. I'll try to keep the characters from being OOC and limit any OCs to a minimum as I personally don't like using a lot of OCs. But that's fine. Anyway, please review, follow or favourite my story. Constructive criticism is fine but PLEASE don't flame


	3. Chapter 2 - Monsters and Singles Matches

Chapter 2 - Monsters and Singles Matches

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Some of the dialogue is from the anime and manga

Unedited

* * *

_"It's fine."_

_The high schoolers struggled to reach the last ball._

_"He'll definitely come to defeat strong players. And knowing him-"_

_The last ball shot in the air and landed in a familiar hand._

_"-he'll make a flashy entrance"_

_"Chisu."_

* * *

"Hmm? Are you going to greet your brother and the middle schoolers now?" The tall man questioned upon seeing the young male stand to leave.

"No I'm going back to my room. I'll introduce myself tomorrow once you're done with them. I'll see you later Kurobe-san, Tsuge-san."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Coach Kurobe turned back to the monitors as one of the high schoolers began to play the youngest coach's brother. The exercising man merely grunted in reply. Ignoring the tall man, the youngest continued walking towards the hospital wing of the camp.

As he left, he spotted the three high schoolers watching the matches.

"See anybody interesting?"

Startled at the sudden intrusion, the three turned towards the voice. "Coach!"

"So, do you?"

Surprising the young male, the one who answered was Tokugawa Kazuya, a dark haired second year high schooler of Court 1, normally the least talkative of the three.

"There is actually."

"Oh? Who?"

"That first year. He looks like you, is he somehow related to you coach?" This time it was Irie Kanata of Court 3 who answered. A third year high schooler with curly, strawberry blonde hair.

"Of course. He's my cute little brother."

"Brother?!" Obviously the three were shocked by the revelation judging by the looks on their faces. Revelling their expressions, the young coach happily walked away, leaving three stunned teenagers behind him.

"You better get down there and stop them Oni, if I remember correctly, unofficial matches are against the rules. Right?"

"Y-yes." Still stunned, the tall, redhead, Oni Juujiroh of Court 5 was barely able to respond to the young coach's remark, before turning away and heading towards the bleachers. The others likewise followed.

"There really is nothing better than that shocked look on people's faces after surprising them." Laughing to himself in the empty corridor, the young male continued heading towards his destination.

* * *

"I'm Irie Kanata from Court 3."

"Number 5, Oni Juujiroh."

"Are you strong? C'mon, have a match with me!"Impatient, Kirihara Akaya, second year regular at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku 'Rikkaidai' with messy black hair that resembled seaweed grabbed onto the only high schooler that hadn't introduced himself before freezing from fear.

"You want to go home that badly?" Shaking off Kirihara's grip leaving him standing there trembling, Tokugawa walked off, "Let's get to practice."

"Tokugawa Kazuya from Court 1" Irie helpfully supplied for the confused middle schoolers before walking off to join the other two.

"This camp seems to have a lot more monsters than we thought."

* * *

_"Hmm? Rei, you're back really soon"_

_"Yeah. I wanted to have a break away from everyone else and spend some time with you Kyoko."_

_"Oh? I'm guessing your brother's here. Aren't you going to greet him?"_

_"Nah, I'll greet him tomorrow if he's still here. Though knowing him, I bet that he'll try to challenge Court 1 tomorrow. It'll be good for Tokugawa to defeat him though, he needs a taste of the strength of the upper courts. And an excuse to see Old Man Nyudo."_

_"You're sly."_

_"Hmph, of course I am. I need to be sly in order to survive in my environment. No one would take me seriously otherwise. Besides, they're just white lies."_

_"Sure, sure. But that cunningness is what I love about you."_

_"...can I spend the night here?"_

_"What do you think?"_

* * *

Early the next morning, the young male was one of the first ones awake. After practicing his normal routine that consisted of jogging, push-ups and other activities in order to continue staying at his peak. He quickly entered the monitor room for the shuffle match lists for the day. Once there, Coach Kurobe glanced up from the tea he was drinking in greeting to the young male that had just entered.

"Are you interested in any of the matches today?" The strategic coach in question asked as he watched the youngest scan the list without any interest.

"No, but I'm curious about what my cute little brother's going to do today. Especially when Saito-san announces the singles matches and elimination to the middle schoolers. There's noting better than their shocked faces when they." The young male responded.

"Still a sadist I see." Coach Kurobe remarked before turning back to the monitors whilst sipping his tea, opting to ignore the teen and his unusual preferences for now.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying a healthy dose of inflicting pain on others."

"I'll ignore that comment for now."

* * *

"Crawl your way up, Momoshiro Takeshi!" With that, Oni was gone.

"Momoshiro!" "Momo-senpai!" Immediately, the Seigaku regulars rushed onto the court. "Are you okay?" they all asked as they crowded around him before helping him to the bench.

"Sorr-"

"Jeez! All you tennis players ever do is give me more work." At the sound of a female voice, all heads turned towards the source to find a gorgeous woman standing there in a doctor's coat holding a first aid kit. Golden hair that hung in curls and waves down to her mid back, she wore a low cut top that showed a generous portion of her well endowed cleavage. A short skirt that ended only mid thigh to reveal long, creamy legs and a delicate pair of glasses that sat on the edge of her nose, the said woman was one that would have been the object of affection for most men, whilst the enemy of all women.

"Well? Do you or do you not want me to treat your wrists? Cause it's no consequence for me whether or not I treat it. So hurry up and decide already!" She snapped, tired of standing there waiting for them to respond.

Snapping out of there stupor the middle schoolers mutely nodded their heads, still mildly shocked at the woman's sudden appearance.

"Um, pardon me Miss, I don't mean to sound rude but may I ask who you are?" The first one to snap out of it was third year regular tensai of Seigaku, Fuji Shuusuke.

"My name's Asami Kyoko. I'm the resident doctor of the camp, so if any of you cross me in any way, don't expect any treatment when you're injured."

"Eh? But don't all doctors have to take that oath to treat all patients?"

"Hmph. What of it? Do you have a problem?" Kyoko replied while glaring at them, daring them to challenge her.

"N-n-no!" The Seigaku Regulars stuttered, shaking their heads so hard it looked liked their necks would break, suddenly fearful of the older woman's threat. Finished, the older woman began to walk off, but not without strangely glancing back at them.

"Hmm? Something wrong Echizen-kun?" Seigaku's vice captain and mother hen Oishi Shuichiro asked after he noticed Ryoma continued to stare at the back of the retreating woman.

"Iie. It's probably nothing. It's just that woman... She looks familiar."

"Ehh?! Ochibi knows that pretty woman?!" Third year Seigaku regular Kikumaru Eiji yelled out while jumping on Ryoma's back. This comment of course drew the attention of all the other middle schoolers. Hearing that they all crowded around Ryoma asking how he knew the gorgeous woman and whether he could introduce them.

"I told you senpai-tachi! I said she looks familiar not that I know her! Get off me senpai!" Frustrated they weren't listening, Ryoma quickly shoved his senpai-tachi off him before quickly fleeing.

"Eh? Ochibi ran off." Kikumaru remarked.

In the meantime, everyone just stared at Ryoma as he continued to flee from his senpai-tachi.

"Oi! Middle schoolers-" *BANG!*

Turning towards the sudden noise, the middle schoolers saw an abnormally tall man approach the balcony with a megaphone in hand.

"Whoa! He's huge!"

"2.16 metres." The data pair Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji said as they simultaneously calculated the man's height.

"He must be a real klutz to hit his head on that."

"Good morning everyone. I'm your U-17 mental coach. Saitou!"

"Coach?"

"I've been observing your matches. You're all much stronger than I would expect of middle schoolers. But strengthening your mental ability will make you even stronger."

"Mental ability..."

"First, please pair up. Anyone is fine."

"Oishi! It's finally time for doubles!" Kikumaru yelled excitedly.

"Have you formed your pairs? Alright, you will now play..."

"Singles matches. The loser will be eliminated."

"Wha-!"

* * *

"The singles elimination matches should be starting right about now." The young male commented from where he lay.

_"Game won by Oshitari 7-0!"_

_"Shit, you bastard Yuushi. Closing your heart like that!"_

"Oh really." Kyoko replied whilst looking down at the young male's head resting on her lap.

_"Game! Won by Yagyuu! 8-6!_

_*smirk* "Seems you're really quite the trickster yourself."_

_"That's harmful to my reputation. We're equal in the regard."_

"People partner up thinking they'll play doubles. They pick someone they're comfortable with and trust."

_"Stop messing around Eiji! Showing me pity is unsightly! I refuse to lose to you if you keep acting like that. What. Are we. Eiji?"_

"Not knowing that the loser is eliminated. By doing this obstacle, they strengthen their mental ability."

_"Game! Won by Kikumaru! 7-4!_

_"Oishi! Leave your racquet behind. If. I have it then you definitely won't be left out of the U-17 selection!"_

"That's what Saito says anyway."

_"Game! Won by Yukimura! 7-1!_

"But I trust his judgement on this."

**"Court 14's Echizen Ryoma?! Echizen Ryoma, please hurry and enter the court!"**

"...Baka. He's lost again!" The young male sighed again at his directionally challenged younger brother.

* * *

Somewhere in the camp.

"Nee Koshimae, where is this?"

"I don't know."

"The matches have started. This place sure is huge. Nee Koshimae!" As they wandered around Tooyama Kintaro continued talking to himself.

_*thunk* *thunk*_

Hearing the sound of rallying, the two of them headed in the direction hoping to find directions back towards the courts. There, they spotted the two high schoolers from the day earlier.

"Ah! Is that Old Man Oni? Can you tell us how to get back to-"

_*thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk*_

_*thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk*_

"Look at that Koshimae... They're playing with five balls."

"I'll get Old Man Oni. Koshimae, you take the black haired one!"

"Well, we did come to this U-17 camp to play with high schoolers."

"Hmm? Can I help you" Noticing the two intruders, Tokugawa and Oni stopped rallying to face them.

"Hey... You wanna have a match with us?"

* * *

"Hmph. So arrogant. You're strong Ryoma, but you're still made made dase." The young male whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something Rei?"

"No, it's nothing. They should be finishing up by now. I need to get ready to introduce myself to the middle schoolers." The young male stated as he sat up and stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Ara? You look happy." Kyoko commented upon seeing the smile on his face that resembled more of a smirk.

"Of course. This year it's a competition between me and Old Man Nyudo on who's the better coach, and one of the things I dislike is losing in any form. I know it's childish but I can't help it."

"Is that why you don't play tennis competitively?" For once Kyoko was genuinely curious about this side of her boyfriend that she had yet to see.

"Tennis is the exception. I don't mind losing as much when it comes tennis." The young male stated, ending their conversation.

"Sometimes I forget you're the same age as them." Sighing, Kyoko also stood to leave.

* * *

"Middle schoolers. Gather in Court 16!"

Hearing the announcement, the remaining middle school winners all gathered in the court. There, they spotted Coach Kurobe with another muscular man with brown hair slicked back.

"This is Tsuge Ryuji. He'll be your circuit coach on the days some of you don't have your main coach." Kurobe announced.

"Main coach?"

"Some of you middle schoolers may be picked and coached by him if he's impressed by your abilities and potential and-"

"Ara ara, don't spoil all of the fun now Kurobe-san. Just leave everything to me." At the sound of a playful voice that cut into the strategic coach's speech, the middle schoolers all turned to face the owner of it.

"No way!" "He looks-!"

A young male dressed in a white lab coat similar to Coach Saito with a navy shirt underneath his coat and black pants slowly approached the middle schoolers. Black hair with a green sheen tied in a short, low ponytail at the base of his neck, golden catlike eyes that sat behind thin frames, the young male carried a clipboard that rested on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Echizen Rei and I'm the specialist coach."

**Author's Note:**

Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed or favourited by story. As I mentioned in my previous chapter which I have edited and updated, many thanks again to SilverSapphire34523 for again reviewing the previous chapter as well as miuruzeny and iciclefangAJ for taking the time to review. As I said in the previous chapter, although I was hoping for more responses on what to improve on and what everyone thinks of the story so far. I hope the characters aren't OOC and will limit OCs to a minimum as I personally don't like too many OCs in fanfics. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and it felt a bit rushed but I felt like I needed no introduce my OC soon. Once again please take the time to rate and review and thank you for reading my story. Constructive criticism is fine but please don't flame. :)

Published: 21/4/2015


	4. Chapter 3 - Specialist Coach

Chapter 3 - Specialist Coach

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Some of the dialogue is from the anime and manga

Unedited

**Author's Note: **To the **Guest** reviewer, thanks for your review about scoring in tennis. Just so we're clear, I'm pretty decent as to how tennis is scored and some rules, it's just I was following the manga and anime when I wrote this and I swear to God those are the scores they gave. I know that's not how it normally is but I thought meh, may as well just chuck in the scores they gave. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

_"No way!" "He looks-!"_

_A young male dressed in a white lab coat similar to Coach Saito with a navy shirt underneath his coat and black pants slowly approached the middle schoolers. Black hair with a green sheen tied in a short, low ponytail at the base of his neck, golden catlike eyes that sat behind thin frames, the young male carried a clipboard that rested on his shoulders._

_"Nice to meet you. My name's Echizen Rei and I'm the specialist coach."_

* * *

"Echizen Rei? Are you somehow related to our Echizen?" Some of the middle schoolers questioned. Hearing the question, the specialist coach's smirk like smile grew even wider if possible.

"Ara ara you all know him quite well. He's cute isn't he-?"

'Danger!' Everyone simultaneously thought. 'Should we report him to someone-'

"-my little brother." Rei finished, cutting off everyone's train of thought.

'-should we call the police or-'

...

...

...

"Brother?!" Everyone sans the coaches yelled out in shock.

"Yep." Rei calmly replied as he continued to smile his smirk like smile, openly revelling in their shocked faces. "Why, were all of you thinking something else? Tsk tsk, today's students sure are something."

"Waah!" Many people's faces flushed a bright red at the coach's innuendo.

"Is something the matter?" The specialist coach questioned as he continued to feign innocence at the surprise of the middle schoolers.

"N-nothing." Everyone stuttered hoping the male in front of them would drop the matter.

"Saa, I never knew that Echizen-kun had an older brother." Fuji replied to the coach's question deciding to break the ice.

"I guess he wouldn't mention any of us. But that's what makes him cute. Right?" Rei responded

'Cute?! More like a brat!' Everyone thought.

"Ano, Echizen-san. Can I ask you something?" This time it was the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi, a pretty blunette with a feminine face who came forward.

"What is it?"

"Just now you said 'us'. Does that mean that the two of you have other siblings?" The Child of God questioned.

"Of course we do. There's four of us in total." Rei replied whilst beaming at the increasingly shocked middle schoolers upon the revelation about one of their super rookies.

"Four! Does that mean there are two other Echizens out there?" Everyone asked. "Do they play tennis as well?"

"Hmm~ Maybe~" Hummed the specialist coach with a closed eye smile resembling a certain brunette tensai from Seigaku.

"But enough about me and Ryoma. I'm here to inform all of you that during your time here at the camp, there is a possibility I may coach some of you."

"What do you mean by may coach?" Some of the middle schoolers questioned having picked up on the specialist coach's subtle wording. Hearing their question, Rei's smile widened even more if possible.

"That's right. I'm glad some of you picked up on that. As I said, I may be coaching some of you if I find any of you that are worth my time."

"Worth your time?!" The middle schoolers yelled, especially Kirihara and Akutsu Jin, a grey haired delinquent looking player.

"Like I said." Rei replied, cutting in before anyone else said anything, his smile replaced with a serious expression. Startled, some of the middle schoolers stepped back at the cheerful coach's sudden change of mood. Ignoring them, Rei continued to speak.

"At your current level none of you are worth my time. And don't get cocky just because you defeated some of the high schoolers, all of them were low level courts. Maybe once you reach Court 5 I'll consider coaching some of you, but until then I may see some of you around the camp." Finished, Rei once again had a bright cheshire smile on his face as he waved goodbye to the middle schoolers before turning to leave.

"Then you don't have to wait long."

Pausing mid step, Rei turned around to face the remaining middle schoolers. As expected, every one of them had a determined look on their face. Turning towards the silver haired Ice King Atobe Keigo who spoke, he smirked before turning again.

"Ara ara, what nice looks all of you have. Just don't make promises you can't keep." With that the strategic coach left.

"Tch! That bastard's underestimating us."

"Who does he think he is?"

"Obviously someone important or else he wouldn't be here coaching." This time it was the silver haired Bible Shiraishi Kuranosuke of Shitenhouji who spoke.

"He's warning us not to let our guard down." Tezuka concluded. With that, all if the middle schoolers turned back to face the other coaches.

"Hmm, interesting."

* * *

_"That was an interesting speech Rei."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was state the reality of this camp to them."_

_"It doesn't change anything. You like them."_

_"..."_

_"Oi! Rei! Answer when someone's talking to you!"_

_"I'll tell you exactly what I told the other coaches. They're interesting. Strong with lots of potential."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong Kyoko?"_

_"Nothing. It just seems like you like them more than me."_

_"Ha ha! Kyoko's jealous face is really cute."_

_"U-urusai baka!"_

_"But your blushing face is cuter."_

_"B-b-baka! Don't look!" With that the blushing blonde turned away whilst covering the lower half of her face._

_Laughing the young male placed a kiss on her cheek. Annoyed, the blonde stood and left, leaving the young male in the dining hall._

* * *

"Man, that routine sure was tough."

"Yeah, I can't believe that the high schoolers can finish it in three hours."

"At least we can eat now. The bath earlier was also pretty good." Sore after completing their drills and taking a bath, the middle schoolers slowly made their way to the dining hall for dinner. Some complained while the rest stayed silent.

"Eh? Isn't that ochibi's older brother?" Kikumaru suddenly yelled out. Hearing that, all of the middle schoolers turned towards where the hyperactive third year was pointing.

"Hey, isn't that the camp doctor?"

"Yeah. They're talking and it looks like they're on good ter-!" Suddenly kissing the camp doctor on the cheek who then stood up and left, the specialist coach continued to drink his coffee as he looked over files as the middle schoolers stared in shock.

"Did you see that?!"

"He kissed her-!"

"-on the cheek."

"Does this mean they're dating?!"

"Saa how interesting." Curious, some of the middle schoolers approached the specialist coach. Thinking that they were amusing, Rei continued ignoring the approaching players as he continued to read the camp profiles of players whilst drinking his coffee.

"Ano, Echizen-san, is it alright if we join you?" Fuji asked as he stood in front of the table

"Hm? Sure, go ahead." Given the ok, Fuji and some of the other captains and players sat down at Rei's table. Attempting to

"Nee Echizen-san-"

"Rei."

"Huh?"

"You can call me by my first name so you don't mix me up with Ryo-chan."

"Ryo-chan?" Everyone shouted. "You call Echizen-kun Ryo-chan?!"

"Of course I do. He's my cutest brother."

'Cute?! Him?!' They thought, 'Are we talking about the same person?'

"Heh heh. That's adorable." Laughed Yukimura. "By the way, we were just wondering, what's the relationship between you and Asami-san?"

"I guess you could say I comforted her in place of her husband in her hour of need." Rei calmly replied.

'! An affair?!' Everyone thought, shocked as Rei continued to sit there calmly drinking his coffee.

"Just kidding." Rei cut in smiling, bringing a semblance of relief to the middle schoolers. "She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's right. Is there a problem with that?" Rei questioned, daring them to challenge him.

"So, are you guys having an affair or something?" Self proclaimed tensai of Rikkaidai Marui Bunta asked resulting in the others face vaulting.

"Are you an idiot?!" Everyone yelled at him for questioning the relatively unknown Echizen.

"I was just joking you know. Kyoko-chan's not married. She is my girlfriend though." Rei dead panned ? as he resisted the urge to face palm at the middle schooler's idiocy. "Although are you sure you don't want to start eating? Lights out is in half an hour."

Hearing that, everyone rushed to grab some food before lights out.

"Nee, Rei-san, we were wondering if we could ask you..." Fuji raised as he turned to question the specialist coach only to see an empty space where the former was with both his coffee and folders gone.

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

"I told them to come back when they're worth my time."

"Maybe I'll drop by Kyoko's office, although I wonder how how Ryoma's doing right now?"

"Those middle schoolers better hurry up. No way am I losing to Old Man Nyudo!"

* * *

Sitting in the monitor room, Rei and the other coaches continued to observe as the middle schoolers continued to win shuffle matches day after day until all of Court 5 made up of middle schoolers sans Oni. Kurobe continued to drink his tea as Saito attempted to make conversation with Rei who continued ignoring the mental coach as he munched on his strawberry pocky. Meanwhile, Tsuge simply continued exercising.

"They finally made it to Court 5. Isn't it about time you started coaching them Rei-chan? Didn't you did say you would coach them once they reach Court 5? If you don't start soon you're going to lose the bet with the Head Coach at this rate." Saito asked as he turned to face Rei.

"I did say that. I guess it's time to head down there." Rei replied as he stood to leave. "You won't mind if I take over their coaching from here on out do you?"

"I don't mind. I'm sure Kurobe-san and Tsuge-san won't mind as well right?" Saito answered as he looked towards the other coaches who both gave a nod of approval.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Standing, Rei turned to leave as he gave one last glance at the monitors showing the latest win by the middle schoolers.

* * *

*ring* *ring*

"Moshi moshi, Echizen Rei speaking."

"..."

"Ryota! I wasn't expecting you to call."

"..."

"I see. Ryo-kun called because of that. You know, they say curiosity killed the cat."

"..."

"Very funny. Were you actually hoping to talk to Ryo-chan?"

"..."

"He he. That's true. Alright, I'll pass your message on when Ryo-chan gets back from his training."

"..."

"He's in the mountains at the moment. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he ends up meditating under waterfalls or fighting bears considering the person who's coaching him at the moment."

"..."

"You know, from what I hear, Ryo-kun's starting to sound a bit jealous."

"...!"

"Alright. Alright. Nii-chan will stop teasing you, no need to yell."

"..."

"He he. By the way, congratulations on making the team. Oyaji told me about."

"..."

"Yeah, you were always better than Ryo-chan when it came to tennis..."

"..."

"...but I can guarantee you that Ryoma will have definitely caught up to you by the time it's the World Cup, so if I were you I wouldn't slack off between now and then."

"..."

"Glad to know they teach you not to be cocky regardless of skill. I'd ask you to pass on humility to Ryo-chan but we all know that's never going to happen."

**"That's true. But we wouldn't want Ryo-chan to be any other way. I have to go now, training starts in half an hour since it's 6:30am here."**

"Alright. Take care of yourself Ryota. We wouldn't want you getting sick now so close to the tournament."

**"Danke Nii-chan. Auf Wiederhören.(1)"**

"Auf wiederhören." *click*

Finished with his phone call, Rei continued to smile from ear to ear, thoroughly terrifying those who crossed his path. Looking down at his phone, he couldn't help the guilty rush of adrenaline at the thought of the upcoming World Cup.

"Ryota's a part of the German team that's won for the last eight years in a row." He muttered to himself.

"Out of the four of us, I always wondered...maybe if fate allows it I'll might also..." Pausing mid step, Rei fiercely shook his head to will himself to forget what he had just considered.

"Nevermind. It's time I go and congratulate those middle schoolers." At that, Rei continued heading towards the courts.

* * *

**(1) Goodbye in German**

**Author's Note:**

Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. Half of this chapter was actually just sitting on my phone for a while. I have no excuse, well actually I sorta do. I'm in my last year of high school which is really important to me if I want to get into the university that I want to. What's more, there are tests I have to do almost every week that count towards my final score end of year so please forgive me if I don't update as frequently as I hope to. This chapter is unedited as you can see at the top, there may be weird errors since this was typed up on my phone in my free time. I struggled a bit on what to put in this chapter but please rate and review. Constructive criticism is fine but no flaming. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed.

By the way, if anyone's interested I wrote another fanfic on Magi. Although technically it's an xover with Adekan you don't need to know Adekan to get the story.

p.s I'm updating this at like 2am so please excuse anything weird you may see in this chapter

Published: 30/5/2015


	5. Chapter 4 - A Sadist, Training & Tigers

Chapter 4 - A Sadist, Training and Tigers?

**Unedited**

_"Ryota's a part of the German team that's won for the last eight years in a row." He muttered to himself._

_"Out of the four of us, I always wondered... Maybe if fate allows it I'll also..." Pausing mid step, Rei fiercely shook his head to will himself to forget what he had just considered._

_"Nevermind. It's time I go and congratulate those middle schoolers." At that, Rei continued heading towards the courts._

* * *

"Congratulations on making it to Court 5!" A voice suddenly rang out as the middle schoolers celebrated their latest victory. Turning, they found themselves face to face with the elder Echizen.

Sitting casually on the bleachers, Rei was the image relaxation as he snacked on another box of strawberry pocky.

Smiling as he waved at the middle schoolers, Rei's smile slowly morphed into a more smirk like grin as he looked down on the players in front of him. Atobe was the first to break the silence.

"Ahn, is there a reason you're here to congratulate us?"

Smiling at the curious middle schoolers, Rei leaned back as he continued to eat his pocky at his own pace. "Ara? Have all of you already forgotten what I said on your first day here?"

**Flashback**

_"Nice to meet you. My name's Echizen Rei and I'm the specialist coach."_

_"I'm here to inform all of you that during your time here at the camp, there is a possibility I may coach some of you."_

_"What do you mean by may coach?"_

_"That's right. I'm glad some of you picked up on that. As I said, I may be coaching some of you if I find any of you that are worth my time."_

_"Worth your time?!"_

_"Like I said. At your current level none of you are worth my time. And don't get cocky just because you defeated some of the high schoolers, all of them were low level courts. Maybe once you reach Court 5 I'll consider coaching some of you, but until then I may see some of you around the camp."_

**End Flashback**

"Well? Do you all remember now? Or is it that all middle schoolers nowadays only think of lewd things? After all, all of you had such dirty thoughts when I introduced myself a couple of days ago. Maa, how disappointing."

"That's not true!" Shaking his head in disappointment at the middle schoolers in spite of their protest, Rei glanced at them with a mischievous smirk on his lips as faux tears gathered in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Being stuck in an all male training camp 24/7. I wouldn't be surprised if many of you start to experiment. Just so you know, I don't have anything against homosexuality or ménage à trois styled relationships. But I beg of you, please learn to separate your private lives from tennis. It really wouldn't do for Japan's future professionals to have such public displays of their personal lives and _preferences_."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

"I LIKE GIRLS!"

Revelling in the tomato red faces of the middle schoolers at his innuendo, Rei quietly chuckled to himself as the middle schoolers desperately tried to defend the sudden questioning of their sexual orientation.

"Ara ara, all of you are denying what I said so strongly. You know, they say that acceptance is the first step towards obtaining happiness. But, I suppose we can only take one step at a time. Until then, don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

"I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!"

Ignoring their protests, Rei continued to smirk as he began to lecture the middle schoolers on the importance of being honest with oneself. Feeling pity for the middle schoolers being subjected to the sadistic coach's teasing, Oni decided to intervene in the midst of the specialist coach's talk in hopes of sparing the middle schoolers from further psychological damage.

"-has lead to higher than ever suicide rates that-"

"Ano, Rei-san. You mentioned something about coaching the middle schoolers once they reached Court 5." Cutting Rei off mid speech in hopes of diverting his attention, Oni prayed that he would not bring the sadist coach's wrath down upon him. Pausing mid lecture, Rei turned to face Oni who was one of the few people in the world brave enough to consider defying him.

"Hmm, I suppose so." A smirk on his face that revealed none of his thoughts, the lab coat wearing sadist turned back to face the middle schoolers.

"From today onwards, all middle schoolers will be training under my supervision. I want all of you to assemble at Court 5 tomorrow morning at five on the dot." Finished with what he came for, Rei quickly turned to leave as he disregarded the shocked looks from the players.

"Wait a minute! What about breakfast?!"

"Yeah! There's no way we can start training at five in the morning. That's too early." Were some of the protests from some of the lesser middle schoolers whose names Rei never bothered to memorise. Annoyed at their defiance, a dangerous glint could be seen in his eyes as a cold smirk graced his face.

"Well, I guess you can either wake up earlier to eat breakfast or skip it. You an always eat breakfast close to the meeting time but I don't recommend that unless you want to regurgitate it later. Although, almost every year there is always someone who never listens. For your sakes, I'm hoping to avoid as much spillage as possible this year." Smirking at their look of dread, Rei waved them off as he dismissed them.

"I hope we will have a long and illustrious relationship. Be sure all middle schoolers are informed of the changes." Chuckling in amusement, Rei began to make his way towards the monitor room.

"Don't think I'll forget what you did earlier Oni-san." Whispering in a voice that only Oni heard, Rei grinned seeing Oni break out into a cold sweat as he left the bleachers.

'Ara ara, I wonder what I should do in return?'

One thing Echizen Rei hated more than anything else in the world was having his fun disturbed.

* * *

"Uh, it's too early to train."

"Hungry."

"Need sleep."

"I'm going to kill that four eyes bastard."

Grumbling as they woke, the zombified middle schoolers slowly made their way to the dining hall under the cover of the still dark sky. Quickly finishing their breakfast, the middle schoolers cautiously approached Court 5. Seeing no lab coat wearing coach in sight, many players took the opportunity to continue sleeping whilst others chose to sit and observe until Rei arrived.

"Tch, he said to meet here at five but it's already five-thirty and hes' not even here yet. He better not make us wait."

**30 Minutes Later**

"GOD DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GUY!" His patience at the limit, Kirihara finally voiced the thoughts of everyone present aloud.

_*Chuckle*_

"Ara ara. You sure are a lively bunch."

"!" Surprised, the middle schoolers turned to find themselves face to face with the strategic coach standing with a cheshire grin as he devoured another strawberry pocky stick.

"You're late! We've been waiting here for more than half an hour since five! You're the coach right?! Aren't you meant to be here first!" Kirihara yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at said male. Finishing the box of pocky, Rei casually threw the now offensive empty box into the bin behind him as he approach the brave (but not very bright) Rikkaidai regular. A condescending smirk gracing his lips, the strategic coach slowly strode towards Kirihara who began to tremble in fear under elder Echizen's gaze as he drew closer. Gripping Kirihara's chin between his thumb and index finger, Rei pulled the second year middle schooler's face closer as his smirk grew icy.

"Well let me ask you something. What have you been doing for the last half hour?"

"Wha-?" Stunned, Kirihara didn't even have time to process what had just been said before Rei continued talking. His ever present smirk absent.

"Instead of wasting energy complaining, why didn't you simply spend the time stretching or doing warm-up exercises?"

"I-"

"You know, I was observing all of you for the past half hour. I wanted to see who was capable of taking the initiative when coaches aren't present. Only a handful bothered, but even then it wasn't much. Frankly, I'm quite disappointed." Releasing his grip on Kirihara, Rei swiftly turned as he began to walk away without sparing the middle schoolers a single glance. Pausing, he slightly tilted his head as he gazed back at the now solemn players many of whom didn't dare look directly in his eyes.

"Well? Aren't you coming? Or are all of you quitting once you face the slightest bit of criticism?" Shocked, many of the players looked up to find the cocky Echizen trademark smirk again present on the strategic coach's face.

"Although, since many of you didn't bother warming up, I suggest that you be prepared for a world of pain. Hopefully that will teach some of you to use your brains or whatever's in between your ears more."

* * *

"Ano, Rei-san. We were wondering what section of the camp is this?" Although curious, many of the middle schoolers opted to stay silent as the specialist coach lead them to a building located in a more secluded section of the camp. Pausing in front of the building where an unknown box sat covered by a white sheet, Rei turned to face the middle schoolers as his cheshire smirk grew even wider.

"Well, this building here is where my office, labs and residence at the camp are. As for why we're here, I guess you could say it's a part of your training."

"Training?" Many players murmured in confusion. Smirking, Rei scanned the many confused faces as he continued talking.

"That's right. Whilst you're under my guidance, I-" pointing at them as he paused to take a breath, the familiar, arrogant Echizen smirk gracing his face.

"-will work all of you like the dogs that you are!"

…

…

…

"DOGS?!" Outraged, many of the middle schoolers clamoured in front of the U-17 coach. Unfazed by the anger directed at him, Rei continued to wait patiently for the group to calm down.

"Enough already. I'm sick and tired of hearing all of you complain even more than five year olds. Now, if you lot are done whinging, your first task requires everyone to pick out a pair of gloves, broom and cloth from the box." Lifting the sheet, the specialist coach revealed a neat box of said items with enough for everybody.

"What do we need those things for?" Some of the braver middle tentatively asked as they slowly approached the box beside the elder Echizen.

"He he he, well, if you must know." Rei's smirk slowly grew even wider resembling a cat toying with its prey. "Now that everyone has the basic equipment,

You.

Will.

Be.

Cleaning!"

…

…

…

"NANI?!"

"Geez, middle schoolers sure are slow these days. A wholes minute to process what I've just said? *sigh* Really? You're all making me feel old."

"HEY!"

_'Ara ara, this lot are even more fun to mess with in person than when Ryo-chan described them. I really have to show my cute little brother my thanks later.'_

* * *

"Ore-sama refuses to lower himself to the level of you plebeians by doing such commoner work." Standing several metres from the uncovered box, Atobe refused to go anywhere near the cleaning supplies.

"Why the f*ck do we have to do something like this?" Similarly, Akutsu refused to giving the smirking coach any satisfaction by mindlessly obeying. Surprised at the defiance of some of the middle schoolers, Rei blankly stared at the middle schoolers before he hunched over laughing as he held his stomach.

"Bwa hahaha this is, haha too much! You're all so amusing! Hahaha!" Forcibly calming himself down as he stood up straight again, Rei still snickered as he looked at the middle schoolers in front of him, an amused smile on his face.

"You know, since all of you are new here I let you know right now that disobeying coach orders can get you kicked out of the camp."

"! No way!" "Seriously?!" The middle schoolers murmured in worry before being interrupted by Rei.

"Uh huh. However, I'm not that cruel as to get you kicked out of the camp for refusing to clean. I'm not so unreasonable as to not offer alternatives. Although no one's ever taken it." Rei trailed off.

"Really?! What's the alternative?!" Excited at the prospect of avoiding cleaning, many of the middle school players eagerly approached the bespectacled coach. Smiling at their eagerness, Rei's smile again morphed into the demonic smirk that all middle schoolers were beginning to fear.

"Well, if you must know, the alternatives are to either be on cleaning duty for a whole week for the entire camp excluding my area since so many of you are adverse to the idea of cleaning my building. Or to put on a play."

"Clean the whole camp?"

"Play?"

Confused, many of the players looked around in confusion at the set alternatives. "How is that anything different from before?"

"Well, so many of you seemed adverse to the idea of cleaning my building so I thought you would have preferred to clean the rest of the camp instead. And before any of you ask, acting is an important part of expanding one's horizons and aids in improving your mental strength. So those are your three options. Four if you include quitting. So what's it going to be? You better decide within the next thirty seconds before I randomly choose for you." Finished, Rei's playful smile was gone as he stared at the players in front of him. Reluctantly, many of the other players made their way to collect the cleaning supplies from the box as they stood waiting in front of the strategist coach's secluded building. Seeing them having made their choice, Rei sighed as a regretful smile decorated his face as he gazed at them.

"Pity, I was hoping to be able to finally put on a kabuki play for everyone since we finally have the numbers. Oh well, there's always next year."

_'Kabuki play? Thank god we made the right choice.' _Almost everyone thought in dread at the notion.

"Saa, it seems like it would have been fun. Nee, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled as they followed the strategist coach.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day you know. And for your information, I plan to uphold my promise to work you all like dogs."

**Flashback**

_"Ano, Oni-sempai. We've been wondering, what sort of coach is Rei-san?" Curious, all middle schoolers gathered around Oni as they nervously awaited his response. Seeing the uncertainty in their eyes, Oni deemed that it was in their best interest that they learnt of the youngest coach sooner rather than later._

_"Hmm. Rei-san is one of the most unreadable people that I know both on and off the court. However, there's no denying that he's a true genius in regards to his tennis skills that are said to appear just once a generation."_

_"A genius that appears once a generation? Then what's he doing coaching here if he's that great at tennis? Shouldn't he be a professional tennis player already?"_

_"That's something you'll have to ask him. I think it had something to do with some trouble in his private life, but those were unconfirmed rumours. However, he's also a genius in regards to his coaching abilities. Although it's currently unconfirmed, his natural aptitude towards coaching and improving players is judged to be equivalent to that of the Head Coach."_

_"Woah! That means he must be really good right?! At this rate, we'll be able to overtake the higher courts and-"_

_"However, it is important that you listen and remember this piece of advice I am about to give you."_

_"Advice?"_

_"Although Rei-san's coaching is known to dramatically increase players' skills, his and the Head Coach's methods are known to be rather unorthodox and not for the weak hearted."_

_"Hmph, we can handle anything that brat's brother throws at us."_

_"I sincerely hope you don't forget those words when his training begins. Another thing you all need to keep in mind is that Rei-san is a rather…eccentric individual."_

_"Eccentric?"_

_"You'll understand when the time comes. That's all the advice that I can give to you. Good luck." With that, Oni left the courts leaving the middle schoolers to ponder his advice._

_"There's no way the four eyes will come up with anything that tough. We can take anything he throws at us."_

**End Flashback**

_'Eccentric genius? This guy's just pure evil! How the hell does Echizen deal with him?!'_

**Elsewhere**

"Achoo! I must be coming down with something."

"Oi, Echizen! Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"I can't believe were here at the U-17 camp yet all we're doing at the moment cleaning." A middle schooler complained voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"Less complaining and more cleaning. It'll get the job done faster!" Rei yelled out from his seat in the shade with an ice coffee and a clipboard.

_'Like you're one to talk!'_ As the middle schoolers continued to work under the unexpected slave driver, a sudden rustle could be heard nearby.

"Nee nee, buchou, did you hear something just then?" Kirihara tentatively asked as he began to sweat.

"It was probably just a squirrel." Yukimura smiled as he tried to

_*Growl*_

"!" Nervous, many of the players approached the relaxed coach.

"Ano, Rei-san, we think there's something dangerous in the bushes." Bored, the specialist coach blankly looked up at the tense middle schoolers as he slowly beamed at them in joy as he nonchalantly dismissed their fears.

"Oh that's just Ai-chan."

"Ai-chan?"

"My pet-"

_*GROWL!*_

"-tiger."

"...TIGER?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock as a large, black and white tiger with tinges of blue and grey in her coat suddenly jumped out of the bushes. As it approached them, many of the players began to slowly back up in fear whilst Rei smiled at the tiger as he held his arms open like one would for a normal pet.

"Don't worry, I have a legal permit to keep her. She's a White Bengal Tiger, although there is a possibility due to her colour mutation that she might be the rumoured Maltese Tiger, more commonly known as the Blue Tiger. Not that it matters, she's still my adorable Ai-chan. Anyway, isn't she adorable? I bring her everywhere I go. Don't worry, she's well trained. Ara ara, your claws are very long now Ai-chan. I guess they need a trim soon." Rei happily exclaimed holding a large paw as he continued to lovingly lavish his attention on the _very_ large cat.

_'Ai-chan? Adorable? I take what I said earlier. This guy's a nut job!'_ Were the only thoughts running through everyone's heads. As if noticing the attention on him, Rei broke out of his entranced gaze with his beloved pet as he turned towards the wide eyed, gaping middle schoolers.

"What are you all staring at? If you don't hurry up and get a move on I promise you I will sic Ai-chan on you." Rei stated as he smirked at their looks of dread. "She's _very_ well trained and I _always_ keep my promises, so get move on with the cleaning."

"Y-yes sir!" Everyone shouted in unison as they went back to cleaning whilst warily keeping an eye on the elder Echizen and his large pet.

"Ara? Are you hungry Ai-chan? Don't worry, there's a good chance there might be prey for you hunt later today if they don't work hard enough!" Rei finished, smirking another cheshire like grin from ear to ear.

_'! The devil! This guys the devil!'_

* * *

**Later that Evening**

"So tired."

"Can't move my legs."

"My arms! I can't feel my arms!"

Finished, the middle schoolers lay in in a tired heap in the middle of the clearing in front of the strategic coach's secluded building. Satisfied with his inspection of the premises, Rei happily approached the teens with his large pet in tow.

"Ara ara, I didn't expect you to finish cleaning by today. The place is spotless now all thanks to you!" Rei happily declared before opting to shift to a more serious tone as he approached the players. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, these will be your training schedules for the rest of your time at the camp until I say otherwise. I personalised each schedule to cater to each individual person's weaknesses, strengths and compatibility in working with others based on the data I have and what I've seen today. Let me remind you, from here on out, it's a totally different story in terms of court strength, so don't underestimate you opponents! That's all I have to say for now. It's best if you head back and rest early, Oni-san will be supervising you in my place now. I'll check up on you every once in a while. Remember, to stick to what I've written and try to do them in the time frame that I've allocated for each one."

Amazed at the strategic coach's sudden semi-serious nature, many of the middle schoolers stared at the strategic coach in shock and awe having earlier taken him for an eccentric individual with no skills. "Woah! He managed to do all this all in one day. And every schedule is different too! I guess he had a really good reason for making us clean up all day!"

"Not really." Surprised, many of the players looked up to find the elder Echizen smirking at them. "There were plenty of other methods that I could have used that would have been much faster you know. I just wanted someone to clean my building since it was dirty and I don't like the idea of it being cleaned when I'm not here."

_'...I take it back. He's not a genius. This guy's just exploiting us for labour!'_

"Made made dase." Smirking, Rei left in the typical, cocky, Echizen way, leaving the fuming middle schoolers.

_'I really wanna kill that guy!'_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey! Long time no see! Sorry I was gone fore so long but I swear the teachers are trying to suffocate everyone to death with tests T_T I had a test today, another at the end of the week and another 2 or 3 coming up next week. In Australia my final exams start end of October and I am so not ready! Although I'm such a bad student since I wrote most of this chapter when I was supposed to be studying on the weekend although I had to keep stopping and hiding what I'm doing when my family walk past. I just felt so bad for not updating in so long. I was hoping to expand on Rei's rather eccentric personality a bit more in this chapter since he was always meant to be the weirdest one in the family and before I knew it it was this long. I have no idea whether or not people can keep tigers legally, but since this is the world of fanfic. Thanks to Zwolftd, Karen, animequeen1001, pinksugarrush, EsmeraldaOrd01, violetmusime, Mahesvara Yotsuba and Guest for reviewing my story.

**pinksugarrush:** Rei is technically the oldest but due to his way of thinking when he was young, he prefers to pretend that Ryoga's the older one and everyone plays along to indulge him so most people outside the family don't actually know. He age would make him a third year of high school although he's already past that level of education ages ago.

Kyoko: "A woman never reveals her age!" But there is a sort of age gap that won't really be revealed until probably much later.

I'll probably write an make to better explain some things.

Next chapter will probably be when Rei meets Ryoma at the camp since I don't really plan on spending a chapter on the Court 3 vs Court 5 shuffle match since I kinda suck at writing tennis matches. Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed so far. Please rate and review and tell me what you think so far.

p.s I feel really bad but I couldn't resist writing a Vampire Knight OC fanfic. Please check it out if anyone's interested although updates for that will be random since it's for when I need an occasional change in writing.

Unedited

Published: 20/7/15


End file.
